


Mayday

by Coldfrenchfries



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Gross, like feelings, the one where Bea comes to terms with things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldfrenchfries/pseuds/Coldfrenchfries
Summary: Bea reflects on her relationship with Mae
Relationships: Mae Borowski/Bea Santello
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Mayday

**Author's Note:**

> For Dan and that one anon on Tumblr. Thanks for the ideas, it broke me out of my writer's block.

Mae was good at singing. Like _really_ good. Sometimes, when it was just the two of them alone together, Mae’s usual idiocy would fade away. Her stupid songs became more meaningful as her voice filled her room.   
And sometimes, just every once in a while, Bea would notice her. She would notice as her friend would hold her bass with a certain carefulness, and a smile would curl on her lips as she sang. She would watch as Mae would brush her fading blue hair out of her eyes as the sunlight from the window would swirl on her skin. The light highlighted her features in orange and pink hues, making her seem ethereal. 

Not that Bea _cared_ or anything. 

Once she caught Mae looking at her. Big brown eyes staring at her, a stupid smile plastered on her face, and Bea couldn’t figure out why her heart skipped a beat at the sight.   
“Dude, why are you staring?” Bea managed to finally say. Her words came out in a hoarse whisper and she felt her face grow warm for some reason. Mae’s smile only grew. 

“Nothing… I just really like your laugh.” 

Bea nearly choked on air. She fell back on Mae’s bed, looking up at the ceiling as her head began to swim. She heard her voice mumble something along the lines of ‘You’ve heard me laugh before.’ 

“Yeah, but you don’t laugh that often. It’s cute.” 

_It’s cute._

The words repeated again and again, like a CD skipping. As her thoughts began to swirl together and her heartbeat pounded in her ears, she remembered why she was laughing in the first place. 

Mae. 

Mae and her stupid songs. She tried to ‘serenade’ Bea by singing the shittiest love songs she had ever heard. For God's sake, Mae sang about how she liked Bea more than she liked her dad’s tacos. 

It was stupid. 

And yet, it made Bea laugh like she was a kid again. 

It was also the sweetest thing in the world to her. 

A contradiction of emotions was packed into Mae’s ‘songs’, just like Mae herself. A contradiction in so many ways… 

The seconds slowly went by. The day became night. Mae’s lyrics became more nonsensical from sleep deprivation until she finally flopped next to Bea out of exhaustion.   
That stupid smile was still on Mae’s face as her eyes began to close. She slowly drifted off into sleep, and for a moment, Bea watched as she slept peacefully. 

It was only then that she realized what this was. This tugging in her chest, this happiness that she felt. If Bea still smoked, she would have been out of the house by now. Smoke would cover her as she buried the screaming thoughts she had tried so hard to repress.   
Bea sighed, her fingers still wrapped tightly around Mae’s. She hadn’t even noticed that the other girl had taken her hand. She didn’t have the heart to let go.

Bea smiled slightly and used her other hand to brush Mae’s hair from her eyes. A yawn escaped Bea’s lips as her eyes closed. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to have a break just this once? 

And as Bea began to dream, as the night passed, as memories from the day spun in her head like a record; a single thought rang clear in her hazy mind. 

_Guess your stupid love songs worked, Mayday._


End file.
